When THEY came to town
by SlytherinSexGodIsHott
Summary: AU pre-series. Logan and Veronica have been dating for nearly two years and V is the same as she is in the seasons , but things happen  when V's two distant cousins, Lilly and Duncan, come to town.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N... Hey guys! I'm only trying this out, so it's probably not any good. LoL! Review and tell me what you think, anyways! This is set pre-series and Logan and Veronica have been dating for about two years. Lilly and Duncan are Veronicas distant cousins, that she only sees most summers. But her and Lilly are close... Anyways, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Veronica Mars.**

_**CHAPTER 1...**_

Veronica and Logan walked hand-in-hand out of the cinema, heading to Logans truck, or as Veronica liked to call it, 'The Bannana'. When they got to 'The Bananna', Logan leaned over and kissed Veronica, pressing her up against his truck. He moaned into Veronicas mouth as she gently knipped at his bottom lip. As Logan slid one of his hands up to knot in her hair, V jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Logan broke the kiss to trail kisses down her neck to her collar-bone, making V moan. But just as things are getting exciting, a group of 09er boys passed by and start wolf-whistling and shouting **'GET A ROOM'**.

Veronica jumped down from Logans grasp, chuckling nervously. Logan mean-while was staring at her as if she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen (she probably was!), with her hair all messed and her outfit crumpled.

Two of the guys in the group were walking over to Logan and V, but one of them (who was called Dick) had to clear his throath before he was noticed. The other guy just stood there, staring at the ground, too nervous to look at any of them. The reason behind this was. He, Cassidy A.K.A. Beaver, had made a move on Veronica a few days ago. Lets just say, both Logan and Veronica wern't very happy.

'Dude, we were in the middle of some-thing here!' Logan stated.

'I could see that. But ye had two be stopped 'cus I'm pretty sure no-one wants to see you and Ronnie getting it on!' Dick was digusted at the thought of it.

'Dick, you'd get off on it if you saw monkeys going at it!' V snapped, not happy to be interupted. ''_Oh, well. We'll be more comfortable when we go to Logans house anyway''_ she thought.

'Dont ya know it, Ronnie.' Dick leered at her, bringing her out of her thoughts.

**'DICK, STOP BEING A DICK!'** Beaver suddenly shouted, at Dicks comment.

'Really **Beav**? When you were being a dick a few days ago, it seemed to be alright!' Logan said through clenched teeth.

'I- I- uh-' Beaver spluttered.

'Logan, leave it.' V said, putting a hand on his arm, calming him. He visibly relaxed.

'Welll, anyways Dude. I only came over to ask if ye heard about the two new transfer students?' Dick asked.

'No, this's the first I heard about them. What about you, Ronnie?' Logan asked.

'No, first I heard about them too,' V replied.

**'WELL, DUDE!!!****THEIR SUPPOSED****TO BE BROTHER AND SISTER****AND THE SISTER IS SUPPOSED TO BE HOT!!!****AND AN OLDER WOMAN!!! I'M SO GOING TO COUGER TOWN, MAN!!!** Dick shouted excitedly.

'Whoa, Dick. Calm down before you jizz your pants!' Logan laughed.

'I dont jizz, man' Dick defended himself.

'Logan, I need to be home by 11, so can we get going?' V said, not intending to actually go home. She intended to go to Logans place.

'Ya, sure. See ya at school tommorow, Dick.' Logan said, turning to walk away.

**'LATER, DUDES!'** Dick shouted, already running to his car, with Beaver following.

**A.N... Hey, so thats chapter 1. If ya read, review please... I'll continue if ye like it!**


	2. Boy Talk

**A.N... Hey, I'm back... I had a bit of writers block, so, ya. Anyways, To those of you that are reading, Thanks ! And, also THANKS to jerseygrl23 for adding this story to her alerts !!! On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Veronica Mars :-( .**

**Veronica P.O.V...**

I was coming out of my bedroom, when I heard my dad, Keith, on the phone...

'...Should be happy to see them,' He said to the person on the other end of the line.

'Ya, ok. Talk to you later,' This seemed to be the end of the phone call.

'Who should be happy to see who?' I asked. Dad looked over towards me, only noticing me standing at the door.

'No-one, Sweet-heart. Just buissness,' Dad answered me, walking over and giving me a kiss on the cheek and a one-armed hug. In his other hand he held his breifcase. Pulling back from our embrace, Dad said bye to me and left to go work at his P.I business. I left soon after that, because Logan pulled up outside my apartment complex, and started beeping the horn of The Bananna. Walking out to Logans truck, I breifly wondered if I should get a car for myself, because since Logans parents are famous for acting, they sometimes had to leave to go to a different country, making Logan go with them. I was soon pulled from my thoughts, when Logan beeped the horn again, since he saw me staring into space. I pulled the door open, and playfully glared at Logan.

'Sorry, Sugerpuss. Did I interupt you from thinking about me? Why fantasize, when you can have the real thing?' Logan joked.

'Oh, Logan! I just really want you, and think we should skip school, just to make-out in the back seat of The Bananna!' I dead-panned. Logan looked thoughtfully out his window for a minute, then turned towards me, a hopeful expresion on his face.

'LOGAN! I was only joking!' I exclaimed, hitting his arm. Logan just laughed and drove of to school. When we reached our school, we noticed most of the schools students standing around a flagpole. Getting out of Logans truck, both Logan and I head over to the croud, holding hands. When we reached the flag pole, I saw a white boy, around our age, taped to the pole. I dropped Logans hand and started edging my way towards the poor boy when I saw another boy go up to the pole-boy and pose, taking pictures of them both. When I got closer, I reconized the pole-boy as my distant cousin, Duncan Kane. Pushing back my surprise and questioning for later, I continued with what I was doing.

'Move,' I demanded of the boy taking the pictures.

'Make me,' He replied.

'I will,' Logan said threathenly from behind me. The boy backed off when he noticed Logan. After all, Logan was the schools Phychotic Jackass. That was one advantage of being his girlfriend, other then the most obvious part... The most obvious part being that he was pleasing to the eye! Geez, get your mind outta the gutter!

When the guy moved, I stepped up to Duncan and started cutting the cellotape off him. But I got to say, NOT an easy job!

'Alright, nothing to see here, folks! Move it, or Lose it!' I heard Logan shouting behind me, in a slightly threatning voice.

'Go, Pirates!' I yelled sarcasticlly, still cutting Duncan down. A minute later, he was climbing down from the platform that the pole was standing on.

'Thanks, Veronica,' he thanked me, a slight blush on his cheeks.

'No problem, Duncan! What kind of a cousin would I be if I just left you hanging like that?' I asked him, going over an giving him a hug.

'Not a very good one, I suppose,' A female voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Lilly, Duncan's sister, standing over by a table, blowing on her nails like she had no care in the world. She did though, she had a 1 year old son named Sam. Letting go of Duncan, I ran over to Lilly and hugged her. Lilly was as as happy to see me as I was to see her, despite her chilled expression.

'Hi, there. Im Logan, Ronnies boyfriend. I might as well introduce myself, seeming as Ronnie is caught up,' I heard Logan say sarcasticlly from behind me. Pulling back from Lilly, I walked over to Logan, and slipped my hand into his, saying,' Guys, this is my boyfriend Logan, as he already told ye!' I joked, ' Logan, that over there is my cousin Duncan and over there is his sister Lilly.' I expained.

'How come I never met them before, Ronnie?' Logan asked me, but Lilly answered him.

'Because we havnt been here in ages. And your right, V. He is super hot!' Lilly aimed the last part at me, but everyone heard her. I saw Logan smirking at me from the corner of my eye, so I turned and pressed my lips to his.

'Enough with the P.D.A already! I just ate breakefast!' I heard someone say, and he sounded just like Wallace. I turned and looked. Yep, it was Wallace!

'Hey, Papa-Bear!' I greeted him. He was one of my best friends, the others being Mac and Meg.

'Hey, Marshmellow, Logan,' Wallace greeted us both, with a head nod in the direction of Lilly and Duncan.

'Oh, Wallace. These are my cousins Duncan and Lilly, D- K, Lill's, this is Wallace. He's one of my best friends.'

'Nice to meet you, man,' Duncan greeted Wallace. We all looked over at Lilly, since she hadnt said anything yet.

'Lill's! Thats no way to treat someone you just met! At least shake his hand first,' Duncan joked. I watched, facinated as Lilly seemed to break out of the daze she had been in and greeted Wallace, ' Hi, Wallace. Nice to meet you,'

Weird! That wasnt like Lilly. Usually she was all over a boy that was within a two foot radiaus. Something has to be going on here...

'Hey, guys and gals!' Meg shouted over to us, as she and Mac made their way over to us across the quad.

'Meg, Mac, meet my two cousins, Duncan and Lilly. Meet Mac and Mac, guys.' I handed out more introductories.

'Nice to meet both of ye,' Meg said.

Nice to meet ye,' We heard Mac mumble. Mac was usually shy around new people, so that was expected. D-K and Lill's probably thought she was weird, but they didn't really know her yet...

'So, when did ye guys move here?' Wallace asked them.

'Yesterday, but we've been enrolled here since last week,' Duncan explained to us. Everyone looked over at me.

'What? I found out the same time as ye guys!' I declared my innocents. 'Are ye properly living here now?' I aimed my question over at my cousins, but was interupted when a voice behind me and Logan shouted, 'My bitch! Didnt I tell you to wait for me at the flag-pole?' I looked behind me and sure enough, Eli ''Weevil'' Navarro was the speaker.

Duncan looked over at Weevil and said,' And I told you I would get outta that one sooner rather then later. Looks like I was right, huh?'

At that remark, Weevil started making his way over to Duncan, cracking his knuckled threathenly. But I stepped in front of him and placed my hands on his chest, stopping him.

'If ya wanted a feel, V, all ya had to do was ask,' Weevil said smartly.

'Hardly,' I retorted, walking slightly back to Logan. I saw him from the corner of my eye, clenching and un-clenching his fists at Weevils comment.

'Leave Duncan alone Weevil,' I said to him.

'And what if I dont,' Weevil asked, no doubt trying to get a rise out of Logan. It worked.

'Nows not the time for compromising, Paco,' Logan said.

'You gonna let Rich White-Boy talk to you like that, Weev's?' Felix asked angrily.

'I'll see you soon,' Weevil said to Duncan, ignoring Felix.

Duncan just smirked at Weevil, before returnng to his conversation with Wallace.

'Dudes! Are these the new students?' Dick asked, running up up us. Beaver was trailing behind him, but stopped when Dick did.

'The only two that I know of,' Lilly answered. Lilly was back.

'So, how you doin'?,' Dick asked Lilly, immediatly putting the moves on her. 'My names Richerd, but everyone calls me Dick,' Dick continued,

'Im Lilly and not interested,' Lilly said to Dick, before turning to Meg and Mac and starting a conversation with them. Dick looked like someone had just kicked his ''Manlyhood''

'Dont take it to heart, man,' Duncan laughed at the look on Dick's face. It was priceless! 'She has responsabilitys, and isnt interested in anything at the moment,' Duncan went on to explain his sisters behavior. I noticed at Duncans last words, Wallace's face fell a little bit. Weird, maybe Wallace has the hot's for Lill's.

I went over to talk the girls, and Logan, Dick and Beaver went over to talk to the guys.

...Good-looking, a fine peice of ass!' I heard Lilly say.

'I hope your not talking about Logan, there,' I joked.

'No, We're talking about Wallace!' Lilly gushed excitedly.

I thought you wernt interested in anything at the moment,' I teased her.

'That was before I saw that FINE peice of ass,' Lilly replied.

'And you know who else has a fine peice of ass?' Meg asked, a faint blush growing on her cheeks.

'WHO?' Me, Mac and Lilly said together.

'Eli!' Meg mumbled, before her cheeks flamed red and she ducked her head into her hands.

'WHAT', 'Eli?' Lills and me both said at the same time, actually I more like burst out.

'Weevil,' Mac explained at Lilly's confused look. Lilly nodded and said, 'Good taste, but I prefer them less muscley,' She looked over at Wallace when she said the muscley part.

'Just like Papa-Bear, then Lilly?' I asked slyly, pointedly looking over at Wallace.

'Just like like him, V,' Lills answered, equally as sly.

'Lill, it's great that you like Wallace and all, but dont go and break his heart!' I said to Lilly, because I knew her history with boys.

'Gee, thanks for having so much faith in me, V!' Lilly said sarcasticlly.

'Your welcome,' I replied sweetly, and all four of us burst out laughing.

'So, Mac-Attack... Did you find anyone of interest yet?' I asked Mac.

'No...' Mac answered, her face flaming red.

'YES, YOU DID!!!' Me, Meg and Lilly shouted at the same time.

'So, who's the lucky guy?' Meg asked.

'No-one,' Mac mumbled, her face was going redder by the second, and Lilly noticed this and took avantage.

'Come on, Mac. You can trust us. Lets see, is it that Weevil guy?' Mac shook her head no.

'Is it Wallace?' Lilly asked, like she was suspicious. Again, Mac shook her head.

'Ohhh, I got it! It's Dick!' Meg said jumping up and down. Mac shook her head, again.

'Beaver?' I asked her,' Sean? Casey? Anyone we even know?' Mac shook her head at the first three, but nodded at the last. Meg and Lilly sqealed excitedly. I was grinning.

'Who it is, so?' I asked. I badly wanted to know, and the other two did as-well, by the looks on their faces.

'I don't think he feels the same, so it's pointless telling ye,' Mac finally said. But it wasn't the answer we were hoping for. But we'd find out sooner or later. Hopfully sooner, rather than later. Just then the bell rang, signaling for everyone to get to class. Logan came over and put his arm around my waist, and the eight of us headed to class. I was watching Mac, thinking of who her crush could be. I noticed that she was staring at someone as she walked with Meg and Wallace. I looked to see who it was, and I couldn't believe it! I just hopped that the feeling was mutual...

**A.N... And end of chapter two. Its the most I'v written in any of the chapters, in my two stories... I won't be able to update a-lot, since I'm going back to school tomorrow... But review and It'll help me update faster. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A.N ... Hey, guys ... I wanna apologise for not updating in months!.. But I'm back now, so I'll try to update more often!.. Well, on with the story!. Thoughts are in stars *thoughts*

Disclaimer: Nope, still dnt own Veronica Mars ...

Mac P.O.V ... I was staring at him as we all walked to our classes, but I could feel eyes on me. I looked around, and saw the culprit ... It was Veronica ! And by the sly grin she was giving me, she knew who my crush was too ! I could feel my face heating up, as I looked away from V, and broke away from the rest of the group. I could hear them all calling after me, as I rushed to my Safe Place. I got there a minute later. I walked into the classroom, and set my bag on one of the tables. I went and sat down on a chair, thinking about what V saw... *It's not a bad thing that she knows I think her cousin is good-looking, not really... I mean, it's not like he's gonna know. OH, GOD! She's gonna meddle, She's gonna try and get us together!* While a part of me was happy that she cared so much, and there's a posibillity of me-and-him ... I'm terrified that he doesn't feel the same way, and all V's meddling's gonna be for nothing... While I was thinking all this, I didnt notice the door of the Computer Room door open, and someone step through it. I only noticed them when they cleared their throat. I looked up, into the face of HIM ...

Veronica P.O.V ...

*I wonder where Mac has disapeared to ...* I was thinking as the trig teacher droned on-and-ON. *So, she has a crush on him, does she?.. Then I'm gonna get them together!* ''Miss Mars, can you answer the question?'' The teachers voice snapped me outta my thoughts. ''Uhhh ... Could you repeat the question, please?'' I asked him. ''Moving on, Mr Echolls, what's the answer?'' The teacher asked Logan. But I didn't hear the answer, because I was lost in my thoughts again...

Duncan P.O.V ...

I walked into the Computer Room, to see somebody was already in it. It looked like a girl, and she looked like she was thinking. I cleared my throat, finally getting her attention. It was one of V's friends. Mac, I think her name was. ''Uh, sorry, I'll get outta you're way,'' Mac stuttered, her face turning red. ''No, no. You were here first. I was wondering, is this the Computer Room?'' I asked her. ''Uh, yea, it is.'' ''Thank God! I was walking around for ages, looking for this room!'' I said, releived. Mac chuckled, making me look at her. She was really pretty, she had black hair with blue streaks in it, reaching her shoulders. She had a round face, and blue eyes. I looked up at her eyes, only to see her staring at me. But she quickly looked away, realizing that i noticed her staring. Their was a pink ting to her cheeks. ''So, do you like computers, then?'' She asked me. I broke outta my Mac-induced-reverie, to answer her. ''Uh, yea actually, I do.'' I answered her. I'v always liked them, since I was a child. ''Yea, same here. I'm kinda like the person people come to if they need help with their computers,'' Mac explained. ''That's cool,'' I told her. It really was. Suddenly, Mac stood up and brushed by me. I turned around and watched her pick her bag up, and walk to the door. She turned around, when her hand touched the door nob, and looked back at me. She blushed when she caught me looking at her.  
''I guess I'll see you later, Duncan?'' She said to me, before walking out the door. I stared at the door, even when she was out of sight.

Tnx 4 readin' ! ! ! 


	4. Chapter 4

A.N ... Hey, Tnx 4 readin ! ! Thoughts are in stars *thoughts*

Disclaimer: Dont own antin but the story !

Lillys P.O.V ...

I was watching him flirt with another girl, and I gotta say IT BUGGED ME ! She had short blond hair, that hovered over her shoulders, and she was tall enough. She was VERRRY perky ! ''So, are you coming to my party this weekend, Wallace?'' SHE asked him. ''I dunno yet, girl. Y'know how it is...'' Wallace trailed off. I took this as an opportunity to interupt them. ''Hi, I'm Lilly Kane. One of the new students, whats your name?'' I asked her. ''Hi, I'm Jane Kuhne. And this is Wallace Fennel right here.'' She said indicating to herself, then Wallace. I smiled at Jane, then looked over at Wallace. He was looking at me, but turned away when I caught him. ''Oh, I already know Wallace. Don't I, Wallace?'' I said. ''Yep, she does,'' he said, but wouldn't look me in the eye. How cute. ''Oh, really? How's that?'' Jane asked. I didn't like her tone. I looked up to see her face. Yep, she was jealous. ''Just by the occasional make-out session now and again,'' I drawled, slowly. Wallace's head whipped up. I winked at Wallace. Jane's mouth dropped open. Ha, she took the bait. ''Wallace? How come you never told me about Lilly?'' Jane's voice was clipped, and she spit my name out. ''I ... I uh ... We never ... -'' he stuttered. ''Save it !'' She spit at him, and turned to glare at me. I smiled back at her. Wallace just looked at me, then turned around in his seat, to face front. The teacher walked through the door.

Megs P.O.V ...

I watched Lilly's interaction with Wallace and Jane. I knew Lilly didn't like that Jane was flirting with Wallace, even though they wern't dating ... Yet. Jane was mad when Lilly commented that her and Wallace had known each other, by the occasional make-out session now and again. Actually, Jane wasn't just mad, she was furious. She turned on Wallace after he started stuttering at her question, and glared at Lilly, though she turned in her seat to face front when the teacher walked through the door. I fixed my attention on the teacher as she started teaching us, though it was quickly averted. Eli 'Weevil' Navarro, had just walked in. The teacher gave him a hard stare, but said nothing. She'd probably call him back after class. Weevil made his way to the only open desk, which just happened to be right beside me. I looked over at him, just as he sat down. He opened his textbook, and looked up at the teacher, but his expression was one of boredom. As I stared at him, I couldn't help but notice how good-looking he was ... again. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he suddenly looked over at me. I froze. He was looking me over, and started smirking. He made eye contact with me, but only to drop it a second later and fixate on the teacher. I let out a breath i hadn't been aware I was holding. Oh, boy. This was going to be a long class.

Dick P.O.V ...

I listened to the teacher talk, but I was looking around the classroom. All the females were looking HOT! I continued my looking, when my eyes connected with another pair. It was Wallace's chicks eyes. She had been staring at me! Lookes like she wants a peice of the Dickster! Nice. A broke our eye contact, and looked up at the teacher. Ha, the teacher even looked hot! Who knew? Just then the bell rang. I got up and looked back at Wallace's chick. She was putting her stuff away, but looked up at me. I winked at her, and walked out of the room.

Weevil's P.O.V ...

I got up outta my chair, and got my things. I looked over at that blonde chick. She was taking her stuff up from the desk. I walked over to the door, and leaned against it, while still watching her. She started walking to the door, but noticed me, leaning against it. She blushed, but continued walking. As she walked by me, I casually rolled off the door, still watching her. She walked on in silence, with me following closely behind. ''So, Chika. Like what you see?'' I asked her slyly. She looked over at me, red as a tomato. ''What are you talking about?'' She asked me. ''Well, there was some drool on your chin when you were staring at me in class,'' I smirked. ''There was not!'' She soo red in the face now. I'm enjoying this. ''Oh, but there was. And how good of you to admit you were staring at me,'' I baited her. ''I wasn't staring at you! I just happened to look when you looked over at me.'' She said, '' Anyway, how would you know I was looking at you without you looking at me?'' ''I could feel your eyes on me, Chika.'' I leered at her. ''Meg! There you are! I need to tell you somthing,'' A voice called to the girl standing beside me. I looked towards the voice, to see V rushing towards us. *Oh, No*  
''Ok, coming V. Uhhh, see you around Weevil?'' She said hesitently to me. I smirked at her. ''Count on it Chika,'' I winked. By this time Veronica had reached us, and was watching our interaction with intrest. I walked away, leaving the two girls behind me. As I was walking down the hall, Felix came up beside me. ''I like your Lady Friend, Weev,'' He said to me, slyly. ''Yea, so do I. So hands off, Man.'' I said to him. ''No need to get so deffensive, I was just playing with ya,'' He replied. I looked back over my shoulder, but Meg and Veronica were gone.

Hey, tnx 4 reedin ! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys...so sorry for not updating in soo long!..I got writers block,and really couldn't be bothered with writing,tbh...anyways,im back for now,and hopefully this time i'll stay,lol. Heres the story then...oh,and thoughts are in italics = **_**thoughts**_

**Meg p.o.v: **

Veronica and I walked along the hall,we where heading to our next class. I was thinking about Weevil..he knew I was watching him in class,but he had too be looking at me to know I was looking at him,just as I had pointed out...Suddenly Veronicas voice brought me out of my thoughts.

''Sorry,say that again Veronica?'' i asked her.

''Where was your mind at Meg?'' she asked me.

''Oh,nowhere..I was just thinking about school work..'' I casually lied. I felt a bit guilty,after all Veronica was one of my best friends.

''Okay then,leave it to you to think about work at-all'' she teased me ''Listen,I know who Mac likes,and I need your help to get them together''

''Okay,but who is it she likes?''

''Duncan''

''Your cousin Duncan?''

''Yup,The One And Only''

''She's got good ,how bout I talk to Mac and you talk to Duncan?''

''Yeah,that might be a good idea,though Mac knows I Duncan would probely talk to me better,no offence,because he's my cousin and I've known him for years..'' she trailed off.

''None taken,V. I get it,it makes more sence anyway'' I replied to her. We walked through the classroom door,and took our seats. Veronica shot me a wink when Weevil came in. I blushed and the teacher came in.

**Mac p.o.v:**

I walked through the classroom door,my face still red from my interaction with Duncan. _And all we did was talking_. My face went even redder with that thought. I looked around the classroom,seeing Lilly,Veronica,Meg,Wallace,Weevil,Dick,Beaver and Duncan. _Me and Beaver used to go out,that was last year. It didn't work out to well..He liked Veronica,and was just using me as a way to get closer to basterd. But you know what? I didnt mind that much,I was only going out with him because no-one else would. I took pity. _

I walked past Duncan to get to my seat beside the girls,but someone grabbed my hand. I looked down,then my eyes trailed up the persons arm. I looked over his face,and into his eyes.

''Let go of my arm,Beaver.'' I spat out. _Okay,I guess I was still a little mad at him. Who wouldn't be._

''Sorry..I was just wondering if we could hang out some time? Maybe...'' he trailed off at the look I gave him.

''Look Beaver,if you really think I'm gonna hang out with you with what you done to me? Then you have a weird sence of humour.'' With that said i snatched my hand away from his,and walked to my seat. I noticed Duncan and Dick where watching Beaver and me. I smiled at Veronica,Meg and Lilly when I took my seat.

''What was that all about?'' Veronica asked me.

''Oh, just wanted to hang out some time. I told him no though,put him straight.'' I answered her.

''I don't blame ya babes. I wouldn't hang out with him either.'' Lilly said,looking at Beaver distastfully.

''But Mac has a better reason'' Meg Said ''They used to date before,but he was only using her to get to Veronica. He proper fancys her.''

''I wouldn't go near him'' Veronica said,eyeing Logan ''I got someone better'' We all knew she was talking about Logan.

''Alright in there seats. Class is about to start.'' The teacher was finally starting class. We done as he said.

**Logan p.o.v:**

I looked around the classroom,listening to the teacher droneing on and on. But I stopped when I noticed Dick staring at someone. _Who is it this time?_ I looked to where his eyes were,and wasn't surprised to see Mac. I knew my friend was crushing on Mac for a while now,even if he didn't know it. I smirked and turned away,looking around the room again. This time my eyes found Duncan. He was staring at someone aswell. I hoped it wasn't Mac,but when i turned to look,it was her. Damn. I just hope she makes the right choice...

**Well,thanks for reading! Hopfully I'll update soon..xxx.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oryt,heres another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars.**

**Lilly p.o.v:**

I looked over at Wallace,watching him writing down his homework. He looked so sexy,his hand gripping the pen,moving across the page...

''Liiily,snap outta it! You need to write your homework down,and stop staring at Wallace.'' Veronica smirked at me.

''Why. I could just copy yours'' I stuck my tongue out at her,to the amusment of Meg and Mac. They started laughing,making Veronica playfully glare at them,which made them laugh even harder.

''You aint gonna scare no-one,you big marshmellow. So fix your eyes,gurl'' Wallace laughed as he came over. Veronica playfully shoved him with her elbow and said ''Alright Papa-Bear'' With a salute. Wallace started laughing again. I looked at him,smiling that he was laughing and at their antics.

Thats when he looked at me. My breath caught in my throat,and he smiled at me. He was gorgous. I smiled back and threw him a wink.

Meg started talking about the party that was happening this weekend.

''Your coming,right Lilly? And Duncan.'' She asked me.

''I sure am. Duncs coming too.'' _How could I resist a party._

''Thats good. The partys at Dicks. We're all going too.'' _Even better. That meant Wallace was going. I'll be able to get to know him better._

''Come on,we better get to lunch.'' Mac said. We were all heading out the doore,when Weevil approuched us. He walked right past Meg,and winked,whispering somthing in her ear causing her to blush. Weevil walked on,and we all looked at Meg.

''What was that all about?'' Logan asked her.

''Oh,nothing. He was just asking me about homework,is all.'' she replied her face going even redder.

''Oh,I'm sure it was home work.'' I winked at her.

''Lilly!'' she said in a scandalised tone,but started laughing. We continued on our way to lunch,but I kept it on my mind to ask her what that was all about...

**Jane p.o.v:**

I watched as they all walked out to lunch. Watched as my wallace laughed and joked around with that bitch Lilly Kane. Well,we'll see who gets him. And it certainly wont be her.

**Well,there's a cliffhanger! haha lol. I updated sooner than I thought. So read and reveiw please. .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey,guys..Another chapter,but I wont continue untill I get atleast **_**two**_** reveiws..Come on like,I didn't get any reveiws on my last two chapters,and I really need some,coz I don't know if I should continue this story or not. Oh,and sorry for being a whinny bitch,ha. On with the story!..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recignise**.

**Meg p.o.v: **

I walked through the quad with the group,what Weevil said to me still on my mind. _How bout me and you hang out some time,all on our own Chika. __ I admit,I wouldn't mind that..But I'm just so nervous,I know what he'd want to do and I'm not complaining._

I looked around the quad,at my friends and finally my eyes settled on Mac. She was walking along,talking to Logan about somthing to do with computers,thats our Mac-Attack._ She really doesn't like that nickname._ I had to laugh to myself at that thought,remembering the first time she was called that. It was back in seventh grade,and we where all crouded around a fight in the playground. Dick and some other boy where fighting about somthing or other when Mac stepped up to shout at them to stop. Dick shouted somthing back at her,insulting her,which made her lash out and attack him with her words. From then on,we all called her Mac-Attack. She still cringes at the memory. I looked over at Duncan,walking with us,but by himself to lunch. I decided now was the perfect time to start with The Plan,even though I was spose to start with Mac.

**Duncan p.o.v:**

I watched as that Meg girl walked towards me. _I wonder what she wants..Probely wants to get to know me better,since I'm V's cousin and she's one of V's best friends._

''Hey,Duncan.'' She said to me.

''Hey.'' I replied back.

''Soo..How are you liking Neptune High so far?''

''It's alright,can't complain.''

''Well,you will be soon'' She laughed ''Soo,got your eye on anyone?'' Her eye flickered toward Mac.

''No'' I stuttered,my face going red. _Wow,way to make it look obvious Dumball._

Meg laughed and said ''Sure,I beileve you''

I could feel my face going even redder when I asked her ''Who do you think?''

''Uhm..I dunno,maybe it's someone from our group..maybe it's someone you just seen around the school..But I will find out, Duncan. And I will help you!''

_Huh? She just said she wanted to help me? Okay,so i guess it wouldn't help to tell her I like Mac. I think she already knows anyways.._

''Alriht,so since you said you'll help me,I'll tell you who I like,but I think you already know,since your eyes flickered towards her a minute ago'' And I looked at Mac.

''Yeah,I already knew. I just wanted you to admit it first'' Meg said in a cheerfull voice ''Oh,and V knows too.''

_Great,who else knows._ ''Does Mac know?'' I asked her.

''Oh,No. I don't think so..But I do know she likes you too.'' My heart leapt and Meg smiled at me. I hope this works out.

**Wallace p.o.v:**

I walked along chatting and laughing with Lilly. We were flirting aswell..I didn't mind,me and Jane were gonna break up anyways,I just didn't feel that into it anymore,and she just seemed very possesive lately and got easily upset..

''So,are you going to the party this weekend Wallace?'' Lilly asked me.

''Yeah,gurl! Why would I miss a perfectly good party. And your goin too,right?'' I asked her.

''Yeah. First party I'm goin to in a while..'' She trailed off there. I decided not to say anything,if she wanted to tell me,she would..

I looked around the quad,feeling as if someone was staring at me. I met Janes eyes and she didn't look happy. Screw her,I like Lilly and Jane can't say anything we were just talking. Not like that made a difference anyway.

**Dick p.o.v:**

I sat down at our table,sqeezing in next to Mac. She was sitting beside Logan,and Logan was looking at me. I shrugged _not like I was doing anything inappropriate_. I looked to my other side,and Meg was sitting there,Lilly to her right.

''Mind if I sqeez in there Dick?'' Mac asked me.

''Antin for you Mac-Attack.'' I smirked at her,causing her to roll her eyes. Veronica sat next to Mac then._ Awh,man. I wanted to sit next to Mac_.

I looked over at that new guy,Duncan. He was watching Mac, _my_ _mac_. My hands clenched into fists under the table,but I said nothing,just glared at him.

**Logan p.o.v:**

I watched Dick glare at Duncan. Duncan was watching Mac. _I wonder who she will choose...?_

**Thanks for reading,and still sorry for being a whinny bitch at the start,.**__


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey,peoples. Another chapter,and all thanks to **_lateVMlover_**!You should all be thanking her :P Anyways,on with the story!..**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Weevil p.o.v:**

I watched as that blonde chick talked and laughed around with her 09er friends. _I bet she's thinking of me. She wouldn't tell any of her friends though,maybe V,Computer Chick or that New Girl. I should talk to her,Chicka I mean. Find out her real name first though,but I think she likes my nickname for her._

I looked away from Chicka and over to my boy,Felix,when he started shoutin bout somthing.

''Yo,Gurl. Don't walk away from me like that! I only asked if we could hang out together,maybe get upta a little somthin-somthin.''

He was shouting this,but not everyone was looking. They were used to random breakouts in this crap-hole of a school. _Not everythings bad though_. I looked over at Chicka,and she was looking over here,her friends went on with what they were at,except V. She wasn't lookin at Felix though,she was lookin at me then at Chicka. I think she picked up on me flirting with her,that or Chicka told her what I said to her. Either way,I didn't like the way she was smiling...She was upto somthing,and I don't think it was somthing good. I sighed inwardly and turned my attention back to Felix and his Girl of the Moment.

**Veronica p.o.v:**

_I knew Weevil liked Meg! Just look at the way he was just looking at her. _I turned my attention back to Meg,who was blushing from either Weevil catching her looking at him or from the look he gave her. My guess was both.

''Who's that guy?'' Lilly asked,finally tearing herself away from her conversation with Wallace. _They seem to be getting on great_.

''Oh,that's Weevils bff Felix,ManWhore of the PcHrs.'' I answered her. She watched them for a minute then went back to talking Wallace,not seeming that interested. _He doesn't seem to mind. _

''Yo,DK. You goin to the party this weekend?'' Logan asked Duncan. But before he could answer,Dick cut in.

''Dude! Of course he's going. It's gonna be the most awesome party of the year..Wait,that is until I throw another party.'' Dick said in an after thought. I rolled my eyes. Trust Dick to act like..well Dick. I pity the girl he ends up with.

''Uh,yeah I'm going. Who else is going?'' Duncan finally answered,then asking a question of his own.

I noticed three things at once then: Duncans eyes flicker over to Mac,Dick go all stiff and Mac blushing. _Hmm,I wonder what all that was about. I mean,I know why Duncan looked at Mac,and why she went red...But why did Dick go all still?.._

''Well,I am. And Veronica,Logan,Meg,Mac,Wallace..'' Lilly trailed off,not knowing who else was going.

''Wallace,I need to talk to you.Now.'' It was Jane. And she looked pissed. Wallace got up from where he was sitting beside Lilly,and walked over to Jane.

''Course Gurl.'' He replied,and they walked away. I think I know what they're talking about...

**a.n: Well,that's the new chapter,thanks for reading,and sorry if it's not the best. I'm half asleep,.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well,here's another chapter! xxx**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story.**

**Jane p.o.v:**

Wallace walked along behind me,waiting for me to speak. I turned to face him when we were in a secluded corner of the quad.

''So Wallace. I've noticed that you seem to be getting along well with that New Girl'' I spat out at him. He just looked shocked. _Probably because he thought I was a fool. Didn't think I'd find out._

''Woah,Jane. Calm down now,listen to yourself. Of course I'm getting along with her! She's V's cousin,and I'm one of V's best friends.'' _He's trying to get himself out of this now._

''Do you think I'm stupid! I seen all the flirty little touches,the sly looks.''

''Look Jane. I don't know what your problem is,but you need to get over it. Until then,stay away from me. I don't need this shit. You need help.'' He had a disgusted look on his face,but it also looked pitying,and he walked away from me. Back over to Little Miss Bitch.

**Beaver p.o.v:**

_Veronica Mars. You ruined my life. You ruined my relationship with Mac. You ruined my friendship with Logan. You ruined everything. _

She was kissing Logan. I watched them. _That could be me. _But no. She rejected me. For that psychological jackass with a too big head. I turned away from them and walked to class. I wasn't in the mood for this...

**Dick p.o.v:**

I seen Wallace's chick,Jane. She was walking ahead of me. _I might as well walk with her. Since we __are__ going to the same class. No harm in that. _

I walked faster until I caught up with her.

''Soo..Jane isn't it?' I asked her,but I already knew.

''Yeah. And your Dick.'' she stated.

''The one and only.'' I leered at her. She smirked at me.

''So,what are you doing walking along with little 'ole me?''

''Well,I had to help a damsel in distress.'' I winked at her.

''Oh,really. What am I in distress of then?'' She grinned at me.

''Danger of being arrested for being too HOTT!'' I smirked at her.

''Well then. I'm glad you were here to help me,I wouldn't want anything nuaghty on my record.'' She looked at me,winked and walked away,swaying her hips. I watched her. _So what. I might want Mac,but I can still flirt with other girls. Not like Mac knows I like her anyways. _

''Yo,dude. What was all that about?'' Logan came up beside me and asked.

''Oh,nothing. Just Jane wanting to get to know the Dickster better.'' I smirked at him,then walked off to class.

**Read and Reveiw peoples. Thanks for reading!.xxx.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything other then the story.**

**Mac p.o.v:**

After class,Meg and Veronica cornered me. They grabbed an arm each and dragged me to the girls bathroom. The one people mostly go to so they can make-out. And we did catch people making-out. We caught Dick and Jane. I could only stare. I heard V and Meg gasp. Dick whirled around. He started saying somthing,but I cut him off.

''Save it. I don't want to hear your excuse. She's Wallace's girlfriend,Dick!'' I shouted the last part. He flinched. _Good,he deseves it. _

''They broke up!'' Dick blurted out. I glared at him.

''That doesn't give you the excuse to be making-out with his ex-girlfriend. Your supposed to be his friend Dick. Friends don't do that.''

''Well,I think I'll get going.'' Jane said. I had forgotten all about her in my shock. She moved out of the corner she was standing in,and walked out the door with all us girls glaring holes into her back. _Well,I don't think Wallace will consider getting back together with her._

''Yeah,me too.'' Dick said,making his ''I know I done somthing I shouldn't have and I'm tryna get outta it'' face.

''You arn't going anywhere.'' V said,blocking the door. Dick started fidgeting and I smirked. _This is gonna be fun._ I could even use sarcasm in my thoughts,amn't I great. Cue for me to roll my eyes.

**Dick p.o.v:**

_Oh,shit. I was caught. Well,that's obvious Dumbut. Mac. Fuck. She looks pissed. I don't even want to know what shes' thinking. _

''Soo Dickie! Where are we gonna start? Oh,I know! How about the part where we caught you making-out with Wallace's girlfriend!'' Veronica was being sarcastic.

''Look,I already said they were broke up! And she led me here. I-''

''Dick,don't even finish that sentence. We already know where your going there. Of course you could have resisted! You just didn't want to,even though she was dating one of your friends.'' It was Mac who spoke. She sounded mad.

''But-''

''Oh,shut up Dick.'' Mac said and she stormed out the door. Veronica and Meg just looked at me as they followed their friend out the door. I didn't like the feeling in my stomach...

**Veronica p.o.v:**

''Mac wait up!'' Meg shouted as we raced along the hall after Mac. She only sped up. _I have no idea why she's so upset._

''Mac.'' I shouted. She broke out into a run then. We followed her,we were at the computer room. _Good thing this rooms free. It would look pretty weird if we burst into the room with class in session. Especially since this was Mac's place of solace,and she would most likely come here. _

I saw Mac sitting on one of the chairs when I walked in. Her back was to us,but I could see her shoulders shaking,she was hunched up. She was crying.

Meg raced over to Macs chair and and put an arm around her. Mac rested her head on Megs arm. I walked over to her other side and sat down,also putting my arm around her.

''Mac,what's all this about?'' I asked her.

''Yeah,babes. Why are you so upset. Dicks just being Dick..'' Meg trailed off as Mac slowly raised her head.

''It's just..I dont get it. Why am I getting so upset about Dick? It's nothing to do with me. He's nothing to do with me. It's just...seeing him kissing her..I didn't like it..''

I stared at Mac,wide eyed. I looked over at Meg,and she had a look of amazment on her face.

''Mac,hunny. I hate to break it to you,but I think you like Dick.'' Meg broke the silence. Mac's head snapped up so fast,it probably cricked.

''What! I can't,I don't. I like Duncan. Not Dick.''

But she sounded like she was trying to convince herself as well as us. She shook her head.

''What am I going to do?'' Mac looked at us as she spoke. I didn't know what to answer,and by the look on her face,neither did Meg.

Well..thanks for reading. Review .


End file.
